Mondays
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: Roxas hates mondays,Axel isn't a morning person,Zexion is being a butt,Demyx is annoying the crap out of people,Soras being too obnoxious,Rikus too serious Can everyone change for the greater good? Changed to M for Language. On Hiatus.
1. Day Of The Week

**Hey guys I'm back for about a half and hour and I decided to edit this story. I hope to post new chapters but I feel weird even writing fanfiction anymore. So this is the first edit nothing to big has changed just some errors were fixed. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mondays… Don't you just love Mondays? I dread them. What I wouldn't give to just sleep until tomorrow. As it turns out its Monday and I just woke up from the most awesome dream and currently pulling up my pants-now.

I yanked the covers off me and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I stood and looked around before I go through the necessary tasks to look brilliant. I scrub my teeth slowly feeling the brush before I spit the contents into the sink and slowly watch it drain. I get dressed and grab my cigarettes and walk toward the door. I hit me in the face.

"Roxy-Moxy!" Sora shrieks as I hold my, now, bleeding nose.

"Really?" I manage to reply as he pulls me out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey!" I say as he accidentally yanks me into a wall.

"Oops!" He pulls me to an island chair and goes over to the refrigerator. I watch as he pulls out strawberries and places them in front of me. "You're ready for the first day of being a junior in high school right?"

"Why should I be?" I say as I open the container and pull out a juicy strawberry. Sora grabs a knife and sits next to me. Did I mention I hated Mondays?

"You'll meet new friends and you will join a sport and-" He rambled on and I waved a hand at him to stop. I pulled the green stuff off the strawberry and dip it in the sugar Sora conveniently got out.

"Whatever." I ate in silence before it was time to leave. I put on my jacket and pulled my backpack over my shoulder, running after Sora to catch the bus. I walked to the back only to find it occupied by a redhead and a silverette. I look at them and study their features for a second.

Redhead had upside-down teardrop tattoos under his beautiful mysterious green eyes. He wore a simple obnoxious red shirt and black strappy pants. His boots were the one thing that caught my eye though the way the shined from the sunlight. _Their black finish_…. Mm. Sora pushed me out of his trance and into an empty seat in front of the two boys. Sora giggled nervously as he looked between me and the presumably silver headed boy.

"Roxas!" He whispered in my ear as the bus stopped to pick someone up. I turn away from getting my IPod out and turned to look at him. "Look at him!"

"I did." I said flatly as I pull my ear buds in and shuffle through settling on _Jersey by Mayday Parade._

"He's so cool… I wish he would at least talk to me." Sora made a face and skittered of to dreamland.

**About a half an hour later**

I stood at my new locker. I pulled, yank and tried to pry it open yet it hadn't even budged. Just fucking great! I gave up and walked in silence to my first class, you know except for homeroom. A lot of the people I passed were in deep conversation about the teachers they were having, their schedule and their homeroom teacher. But I ignored them all as I ventured up the stairs to the second floor. I wondered around aimlessly until I heard the first bell. I had less than a minute to get to chemistry and it was five minutes away. I internally groan as I swing a left and my backpack strap rips.

The checkered bag hits the chemistry door and I raced towards it. Failing to notice a floorboard up I trip and needlessly to say hit the floor…Hard.


	2. ZexyxDemy Short

"Sexy Zexy!" I purred in his ear as I yanked up a pair of my blue boxers. I smiled as he snored softly. We had about forty-five minutes until we had to be our respective classrooms, teaching. "Yo, Zexy-chan!"

"Fivf mill mutes, babe." He mumbled as he turns onto his side. I sighed and ran a hand through my still wet hair then smiled.

"We only have forty-five minutes." I sung as I jumped on top of him, making him panic.

"What-what? FORTY-FIVE FUCKING MINUTES?!" He snapped as he hurries his naked ass out of bed and into the shower.

"Yeah." I smirked innocently as he popped into the shower, quickly washing evidence of last night off. I pulled a pair of slacks and a dress shirt on as the shower shut off.

"You're one son of a bitch." He ranted as he got dressed and rushed downstairs. I followed watching him pull his shoes on and grabbing his things. Once he had everything he looked at me,

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm already ready." I chirped back happily.

"You don't have any shoes on babe." I love when he calls me babe…

"I don't need them. I think socks are enough shoe for me." I replied as I skipped out the front door to Zexions' trashy little car and sat in the passenger seat. He watched me, wide mouthed before grabbing my shoes and shutting the door. He hopped in the car and we drove down the street and stopped at a stop sign.

"Did you lock the front door?"

* * *

**A/N: Zexion swears a lot in the remake XD exactly the way I wanted it. Demy isn't nearly as dumb as I made him and well it's completely different. I wanted to write more but ending it this way is kinda funny… no, yeah I understand. I'm sorry it's shorter than the original but hey it's a lot better.**


	3. Meeting Axel

I woke up in the infirmary to find myself alone in the room. I sat up and the pounding in my head slammed me right back down.

"Fuck…" I whispered as I tried to sit again, grasping at my head. I sat there as the cloudiness behind my eyes slowly faded and footsteps sounded in the hall. I looked up at a chubby woman with messy red tufts of hair.

"You need to be resting, young man! I heard your obscenity all the way in the principal's office. Guess I was louder than I thought.

"I feel fine. I need to get to class though." I stood and felt a slight weariness in my everywhere. "Maybe I need a little rest…"

"I get you some painkillers and some water. You just lie there and look pretty." She winked and I plopped onto the bed. I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I heard some soft snoring coming from the other side of the white sheet separating the cots. I sat slowly and slowly reached out to take hold of the sheet. I tugged at it and found a redhead fast asleep on the other side. _What the hell?_ It was the redhead from this morning.

"Here is your-" The nurse stopped and looked at the redheaded boy. She gave a firm shake of the head and handed me the painkillers; I downed them with the water.

"Axel, I give you until the count of three to get out of my infirmary or I'll have you in detention for weeks!" The boy jumped up before the nurse could even start counting.

"Shelly-" He pleaded. The rims of Axels' eyes were red and he had scars all down his left and right arms.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here!" Shelly snapped back as she dragged him by the ear out of the infirmary. I stood feeling a little better and followed them towards the door.

"I don't want you even near here, Axel!" She pushed him out the door and smiled to herself.

"Um, can I go? I'm feeling a lot better now." I asked as I ran a hand through my golden blonde hair.

"It's almost dismissal anyway." She sighed and handed me a slip to get to homeroom. I took it grateful to be able to leave and bumped into Axel on the way out of the office.

"Rowanda, can I stay here, please?" He begged to the front desk woman.

"No, it may only be fifteen minutes but you still need to go." The woman was decent looking at best.

"Fine!" He puffed out and almost walked into me. "Woah kid, nice ass." I blushed and scowled as he laughed. I walked into the hallway and then right into Mr. Cyans' class. I missed six periods, I realized as I took a seat in the front. All the front seats (rows one to three) were empty, which was odd.

"Look who decided to join us!" The dirty blonde teacher shouted boisterously. I ducked only to find Axel was the one being harassed.

"Sup Demyx!" Axel winked at me before getting dowsed in water. The teacher turned and splashed me accidently and I rolled my eyes. Day one down, forever to go.

* * *

**A/N: Two in one day how do you feel? I have a pain in my neck. But I've done it and rewritten this chapter again shorter but better and plotty.**


	4. My New Family?

I skipped breakfast today, deciding to walk to school. I was only three miles from the school and I was high off painkillers. Did I mention that I was an hour late to school? I hadn't bothered to shower and I looked like a walking corpse but Cloud (my older brother) shoved me out of the house and told me to shut the fuck up.

I started to jog up a hill and saw the school just a few more feet away. I stopped and glanced at my wristwatch and decided I should just go to lunch before getting scolded by the office personnel. I walked around the school to the back and found a lunch table. It was several feet away from the actual lunch spot and had about five people. I noticed Axel laughing along to some joke as I crept along the bushes, hidden.

"Look who it is!" A blonde girl stood, pointing toward me. "Little Roxas, come to join the druggies? Hm?"

"Uh…" I stood and looked anywhere but at the table and Axel. I didn't have one witty comeback.

"Knock it off Larxene." A pink-haired boy, a smirk on his lips. "I've seen him smoke before, it wasn't hardcore but decent."

"So a druggie joining the druggies?" Axel asked as he turned toward me. He held a slim cigarette out toward me. I stepped up and took it and let him light it. I was on autopilot and as I inhaled the cancerous smoke I let go of my inhibitions.

"There we go!" Axel clapped his hands together and smoked his own. I looked around the table as Axel told me the names of the people.

"This is Larxene, the bitch who ratted you out." She hit him.

"This is Marluxia, the pink-haired son of a bitch that's dating Larx."

"This is Demyx or Mr. Cyan which ever you prefer." I smoked until it hit the butt and was promptly handed a new one.

"And his boyfriend Zexion or Mr. Walker." Zexion seemed to be the only one with a normal name. "I mean ." Maybe not…

"And I'm Axel! You're one and only pyro in the group!" After the introductions everyone went on to do their own thing; some were shooting up and others bickering. Axel and I talk about music, finding we had more in common than I thought and then when the bell sounded we all split of toward our respective classes. Demyx and Zexion seemed more chill outside of the classroom than in them.

I sighed as I walked slowly toward the office fearing for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Pleased to announce this new chapter AGAIN sorry for it being short but I only have so much time to get this done! And the chapters after this one are irrelevant unless it has this bold text after or before! If you read it and get confused I warned you! I just to lazy to take down those chapters :P **


	5. Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR DO I CLAIM TO. Thanks.**

* * *

I surfed the web for a few hours and sighed. This was the first project of the year and I was putting it off. I had to write about me. The outline was quite simple; name, favorite color, favorite saying, nickname, etc. The more I thought of it the more my skin crawled. I pushed my laptop off to the side and looked around my room. It was plain with a few posters hung up here and there. There was a blue guitar sitting next to a grand piano that took up most of the large bedroom. A large T.V. sat off in one corner with several bookshelves.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and pulled up a blank document on the laptop. I got up and brought it over to the piano. I ran a hand over the instrument and pressed a few keys before humming a few notes. Smiling, I started a random melody and hummed absently for a few minutes. My phone went off bring me back from my reverie and I went over to pick it up.

It was a number I didn't know. Rolling my eyes, I opened the text and read the six words.

_**Hey Rox its Axel, wanna hang? :D **_

"What the hell? How did he get my number?" I mumbled as I texted back a

_Hell no. How did you get this number?_

_**Why not? Pwease can I come hangout?**_

_How did you get this number?_

_**Fine, Sora gave it to me.**_ I cursed Sora.

_You can't come over and don't text me again._

_**I'm kinda at your house already… XD**_

I ran downstairs and looked out the front windows to see a red convertible parked in the driveway.

"What's up Roxas?" Cloud, my brother and legal guardian, asked as I contemplated how to get Axel to leave.

"I've got a stalker…" I absently muttered as I went to the front door. I'll just tell him calmly to leave!

"What?" Cloud freaked. "Is he trying to hurt you? Or is it a she?"

"It's a guy and no he isn't trying to hurt me. He wants to hangout." I decided I'd just go and tell him to leave. I opened the front door and walked up to the car. Axel was sitting cross-legged on the hood of the car.

"Hey!" He chirped as he sat down an expensive looking phone.

"I want you to leave." I stated bluntly as I looked him in the eyes.

"But-"

"Leave." I cut him off.

"Please-"

"Leave, I didn't ask you to come." I started back to the house. "I don't even know you." I went into the house and up to my room.

* * *

"Yes you do…" Axel whispered as he got back into the car. He threw his phone at the side door window smashing his phone and the window into several pieces and left, soft tears running down his cheeks. He went home and didn't sleep one minute. _How could he forget?_

* * *

**A/N: Another edit! I made it a little bit longer! How great is that!**


	6. Bloody Mess

_Alex-Just finished it today as of i wrote it today. Shout outs to everyone that helped._

* * *

I sat by the door waiting for Roxas to let me in but it didn't seem like he would. I got up and knocked on the door, hoping for an answer. I stood waiting but finally couldn't take it so I turned the door handle and pushed feeling it open. I looked around my eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
I looked around my eyes landing on the bathroom door. I walked over to the door and opened it finding Roxas standing in by the sink watching the blood drip. I stand stunned until I grab his wrist and look at them. Cuts everywhere, Blood in the sink and dripping from his arm.

I look into his lifeless sad eyes.

"Roxas…" I say as I turn the water on and wash his cuts. "Why?"

"I'm confused…All these things, they are confusing. I just met you and and…Your sort of confusing me." He says limply as I momentarily let go of him and grab a towel. I apply the pressure to the wounds and they slowly stop.

I look at Axel as he bandages my cuts slowly and carefully. Early, watching the blood flow had brought me to reality or so I thought. I loved to see it drip into the sink, the blood simply falling before Axel had come and cleaned them up. It didn't matter, I guess.

Axel sat me down on my bed and then went to turn on the light. The bright illumination didn't bother me too much. I was aware that tears fell down my cheeks but I was unfeeling.

* * *

_It's Only Monday_

* * *

Axel sat next to me quietly and I finally broke that deafening silence between us.

"Haven't you ever felt so confused, about everything?" I fall back looking up at him, searching Axels face.

"Not really, no." Axel says after he thinks about it.

"Well, it's horrible. I've thought I was something but now I don't feel as though that is what it is."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"You, you are the only thing I think about. Ever since I saw you on the bus, I can't stop thinking about you." I ranted and he chuckled.

"That's what's bothering you? My good looks?" I hit him and he just smiled at me. I sat back up and faced him, crossing my legs.

_Should I lean in? Or should I scoot over? Should I not think about these things and go with the flow? Maybe I shouldn't… No, I I'll go with the flow not think about it. Just do it!_ I leaned in and kissed Axel on the lips.

He tensed and then relaxed and then tensed. He pushed me back, looked at me, got up and went out the door.

"Axel!" I called after him as I followed him downstairs. "Come back! I didn't mean-"

He walked out the front door and didn't bother closing it. He didn't look back and kept walking to the car. He opened the door slipped in and started it and backed out. I ran to the curbs edge and saw him turn onto the next street.

* * *

_A Single Tear Fell Before More Flowed Down His Beautiful Cheeks_

* * *

I walked into the house, opening the white door and slowly closing it. Yeah, I guess you can call me gay now. I walked into the living room and processed the situation at hand. Sora…Riku on the couch … Making-out.  
I don't care at all I just sit in one of the easy chairs and stare into space. Sora and Riku break apart and notice me. Riku climbed off of the now blushing brunette. Sora looked at me and forgot about Riku for a moment.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" He says trying to put his arms around me.

"What's wrong? Did you set me up with Axel?" I asked him turning slightly toward him.

"Yeah, I thought you might like him!" He had a sheepish grin on his face. I turned completely toward him and let him see me cry, he was my twin after all. "Roxas…!" He grabbed me into a tight hug and I cried into his shoulder.

"Roxas you should get some sleep." He said. "We have school tomorrow and right now it's 12pm."

I nodded and let go of him. I walked up the stairs leaving Sora behind to say goodbye to Riku. Once in my room I slip my shirt and pants of crawling into bed in boxers.

* * *

_Tonight has been too long…_

* * *

I awoke at seven forty-five and took a shower. I did my normal routine and walked downstairs in a black fitting shirt and white skinnies. Grabbing the apple, I sat and waited for Sora. He stumbled downstairs and grabbed an apple of the island.

"Let's go." He said shoving my checkered backpack into my arms as he grabs his. We walked out the door and to the bus stop. Sora wore my sunglasses even though it wasn't that bright.

"Why are you wearing my sunglasses?" I say as we walk to our seats. I look up and see Axel in the back laughing with his friends. The want and need welled up in me but I shoved it down. He didn't like me I got the message.

* * *

_It's Only Tuesday_

* * *

I walked into History and I took the seat in the far back by the window. I watched out the window as the rain fell onto the pavement outside during the lecture and thought about Axel. _Why did he do that? Does he hate me? _The day went by quickly and I found myself at home sitting in my room staring at the wall.  
I thought back to my razor that was hidden in the bathroom. I shook my head trying to clear it of those thoughts and tried to think about something my non-existent love life. I tired of being helpless and I want to push everything behind me.

* * *

_I wanted to be loved for once in my miserable existence._


	7. Cocky

_Alex-So late! i know but here it is! Sorry i always forget the Disclaimer but you guys know i don't own KH. A little info i listened to Bodies by Drowning Pool, Walking In Memphis by Marc Cohn, Judas by Lady Gaga, When Your Young by 3 Doors Down and Up Butt Coconut by Perry Gripp during the making of this yes not in that order. Shouts to Friends who helped me to be a better writer and my co-authers!WELL ENJOY MY WRITING!_

* * *

_Love_

* * *

_I shifted in my sleep and snuggled into my warm pillow. I open my eyes and looked at ceiling I wonder why my pillow was warm and found a spike of red hair._

"_I'm sorry." It mumbled quietly into my shoulder. I push myself up and away from the bed. I walked carefully around my room to the door._

"_Stay away from me!" I screamed as Axel sat upright with a frown on his face._

"_I'm sorry Roxas. I truly I am!" He pleaded as he walked closer._

_It's been a day without you _

"_Forgive me! You just startled me that's all! Come on Roxas!" Axel begged. "Can't we be friends?" I opened the door and ambled out the door, into the hallway not bothering to shut the door._

"Fuck!" I yell as I run a hand through my hair. I sit up and stare at the dark red wall filled with anime posters and calm my heart rate. Another one of those dreams again. It's been two days after the incident and I still haven't gotten over it. I pushed to covers away from me and pulled my knees to my chest and left myself relax.

* * *

_This is going to be a long night_

* * *

"What should I do?" I ask Mom as I run a hand through my usually spiked hair. "It's been a day since I made a fool of myself and him."

"Your going to say sorry obviously." She says as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

I look out into the forest and wonder if he'll even forgive me. I shake my head no hopefully he will. I take a long drag of the cigarette and open the back door and follow Mom into the house.

"Going to bed." I walk to my room and open the black door.

I shut it and walk to my bed sitting down with creak of protest from the bed. I take a drag before putting it out in the ashtray. I pull my shirt of and lay back onto my comfortable pillow.

* * *

_Tomorrows to far away…_

* * *

I lay my eyes wide as I think back to what happened. He was crying about Him and I couldn't do anything! That jerk is going to pay for what he did! Just you wait-

"-Axel!" I accidentally said out loud. I turn on my side.

"Tomorrow will be the day!" I whisper fiercely.

* * *

_Hello love_

* * *

I wake as the sun shines through a crack in the curtain into my eyes. I run a hand through my blue hair and smile to myself. _Today will be fun…_

I jump out of bed and into the bathroom turning the water on in the shower. I strip out of my black bra and blue pajama and underwear. I step in and wash. When I finish I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran into Vens' room and shook him fiercely.

"Get Up! We get to go to school today!" I yelled happily clapping my hands.

"Go away!" He yelled at me as he pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

_Fun doesn't last long_

* * *

I grabbed my back pack and headed out the front door with Sora stumbling along. I walked up to the big yellow monstrosity they call a bus and step onto the black steps.

I look for that familiar red hair but don't see it. Where is Axel? I shrug and take the back seat while Sora sits with Riku in our usual spot leaving me be.

* * *

_Late_

* * *

Damn I need to get to the bus or I'm gonna be late! I haul ass out the door only to see the bus has left.

"Fuck!" I say as I yank my low fitting jeans up and run after the bus going down the street. It stops at a blue house and picks up a brunette and blonde.

"Hey, Wait!" I yell as I finally get to the bus. I'll have to tell Reno off for not getting me up on time.

"Axel I stopped at your house but you weren't their so now you decide to show up?" The bus driver scolds me and I smirk as I walk to my back seat and find it occupied.

* * *

_Bitch_

* * *

I look up and see Axel coming down the alleyway walking past book bags and other shit. His cat green eyes land on me as I watch out of the corner of my eyes. I continue to look out the window as he walks up to me. Sora glares at him and Riku keeps a firm hand on him, I smirk as he drills holes in the jerks face.  
He sits next to me as the bus rolls away from the curb and onto the next street. Remind me to never ride the bus again…

"Roxas." I hear Axel murmur to me over the noise of the yelling kids.

"Fuck off." I reply as I stare at the green grass out the window.

"I'm sorry." He frowns and stares at the kids throwing paper airplanes.

"I'm sorry too."

"You caught me off-guard. I promise I won't do that again, I swear!" He looks at me and I look at his reflection in the window I Turning to face him a frown permeating my face.

"Axel," I run my hand through my hair. "Fuck. Off."

He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him, once again, my mistake. I let myself just this once indulge on something. He pulled away and I looked away feeling ashamed.

"Can we be friends?" He asks as the bus stops at the school. I smirk at him and yank my backpack up.

"After that? Hell no." I say as I walk of the bus leaving Axel in the bus. "I'm going to need a lot more than that." I yell as I walk to my locker.

* * *

_Something Special_

* * *

"Hurry up or we wont be able to see Roxas before class!" I yell my blue hair swaying past me as I run through the halls. Being a teacher has its perks you know.

* * *

_Alex- Hey if you can figure out who was speaking at the end and after Hello Love I will give you a shout out! And a one-shot with your ideas! REVIEWS! Try and guess i made it supperr hard I think...Anyway REVIEW! *Winner and person will be announced next chappy in 5 days or less.*_


	8. MMM

_Alex- Hey just finished this again today...sorry myself because i was full to the brim with *excuse my language* shit from school. ENJOY!_

* * *

I watched out the window as the rain poured down onto the pavement below. My mind wanders to the images of Roxas but I mentally push them into the back of mind. Today wasn't my day…

"Mister Sinclair do you plan on wasting our time….ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Mansex yelled at me as I turned to abruptly face him. I smiled cruelly at him for ruining a perfectly good moment.

"Firstly I have No Fucking Clue. And secondly why would I Give A Fuck?" I yelled at him. I turned to the board and look at that damn equation.

"Detention!" He roared as he wrote out one of those little yellow slips. I grab my stuff and walk to his desk and snatch my very dearly wanted yellow slip. I stick my tongue out as I walk out the door and down the hall. I look at the classrooms as I pass them each one holding kids and a teacher.  
How wonderful to think I'm going to have to sit next to a none-too-eager blonde in geometry next.

* * *

_Life_

* * *

I looked at the sheet music in awe. A song… I had to sing in front of everyone…without messing up.

"Come on Roxas, just try a few bars…" She encouraged. I huffed and hummed a few bars before breaking into song.

"_Please forgive me if I seem forward, But I've never been in front of anything like you…" _I dropped off not feeling it. "I can't do it."

"You just did! Do it again!" She yelled as the door opened. I look up from the lyrics to find Axel walking in. Miss. Blackwell looks at with a slight pout and takes his yellow slip. Miss. Blackwell is the music and detention teacher.

"For yelling at Mansex again…" She huffed out a sigh and gestured to the empty desks. Her gaze then immediately settles on me and she walked back over.

"Start from the top and then you can get back to class."

"But," I whisper so she can only hear me. "I can't sing in front of Axel…"

"Why the heck not!" She yelled a bit too loud.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Just do it Roxas, Don't test my Patience!" With that it was final.

"_Please forgive me if I seem forward, But I've never been in front of anything like you. It's the last pace I ever thought I'd be, When I woke up this morning." _I sang quietly.

* * *

_Longing_

* * *

When I first heard Roxas sing it was the most wonderful thing ever. Smooth enough but perfectly tracing a pattern from Secondhand Serenade. I saw a guitar laying in its stand and thought it proper to play along with Roxas.

"_Is it true? And that you're always this breathtaking."_ I sang with Roxas. Keeping beat with him and the guitar successfully. _"And your smart and You're willing, My God this is killing me!"_

"_Tell me all the things you've never said, We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed…" _He sung like an angel.

Miss. Blackwell watched eagerly as the two sung the song together and at the end clapped furiously. I looked at Roxas as he tried to look away but faltering. I bring my hand to his chin and make him look at me. The teacher mumbled something about talking to the principle about something and left.

"Roxas…" I say as I close the distance between our bodies. I kiss him passionately and he responds back eagerly. We break apart for air and I take the guitar off and set it down. We then proceed to make-out. I shove him up against the teacher's desk and feel heat in _that _area.

* * *

_Rawr_

* * *

He shoves me up against that desk and I lose all control. His hands at my hips rubbing the soft milky flesh there. His lips as soft as satin caressing mine, it was like a bomb of pleasure was sent through me.

_Monday_

His hands travel up and down my sides sending a jot of pleasure through my body. He breaks away smiling, calming himself I suppose.

"Is that better?" He ask as he smirks, our bodies still close.

"Hell, no. But it'll do, you're going to have to make it up." I smirk evilly at him as Miss. Blackwell enters the room again.

"A date?" He pulls away as the bell rings.

"Fuck yes!" I say as I wave goodbye to the teacher, Axel struggling to keep up with my pace.

"Remember you have Show practice tomorrow you two!" She yells.

"You're not in the talent show?" I asked confusedly.

"Apparently I am."

* * *

_Me again- Winner was my bestest friend Alyssa2.4 lol (*inside joke for me and me*) Ah yes i am write your story and it will probably suck. Shout out to _

_CoolCoolBlue- Yes You! Thanks for all you freaking AWESOME reviews :) Oh and i better get another review Gr lol...  
Myself- I DID IT! YOU SO AWESOME!_


	9. Mm Ice Cream

_Alex- HELLO You Ready for the awesomeness of this story Yes Well As Axel Says LETS HAUL ASS!_

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and I couldn't wait to get out of History and finally declare it weekend.

"FUCK YES!" I yell as I grab my stuff and haul ass out of the school. Roxas of course refused to haul ass and was being stubborn so I left him in the middle of the hallway.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled as he sought to catch up with me.

"What?" I yell as I pull a helmet over my head and look at him.

"Hang out with us on Saturday?" He asks as Zexion rushes behind him.

"Sure. Time?"

"Eight don't be late!" He yells as he's pulled by Zexion.

"Come on Demyx lets haul some ass as Axel calls it!" He yells as they head for the bus. A smirking Roxas appears suddenly beside me. I roll my eyes as I hop onto my black motorcycle and turn the key.

"Aren't you going to offer to talk me home?" He asked innocently.

"Nope!" I yell as I take off down the street. I take a sharp left and then stop at a red light. I turn and look at the car beside me and find it's my BROTHERS? Whoa, let's take a step back here, who? Reno? OH HELL NO. The light turns green and I rush off once again, heading to the house. HELL NO, she did not! I park, throw my helmet off and run into the house.

"MOM!" I yell as I find her in the kitchen. "What is wrong with you?"

"I assume you saw Reno?" she said as she looked up from the paper.

"You ASSUME?" I yell and she rubs her temple.

"No I know and stop yelling!"

"Mom!" I whine.

"No, go away!" I stalk of to my room and a familiar voice fills the air.

"Hey little bro…" He says quietly, Seducing even.

"Bastard." I say simply as I start walking again. Instead I'm shoved up against the way.

"Talk to me." He looks at me longing in his eyes.

"Fuck you." I answer and I storm off once again.

"I bet you would." He smirks and once again grabs my arm. "Wait look I'm sorry okay?"

"Mm." I snatch my hand back and walk into my room, stopping promptly to shut the fucking door on that motherfucker. My damn brother thinks he can show up and everything would be better?

* * *

_Lady…Gaga?_

* * *

I turn the music louder and rock out to _Judas by Lady Gaga_. I don't care if I'm pissing off the neighbors; for once in my friggin' life something was great. Flipping off one of the old ladies, I return to Sims3 (1). Don't get me wrong I fucking LOVE Sims3 and I'm obsessed but I only do it on weekends. I won't explain why though.  
I watch as a Sim Axel works out and I wonder what he's doing for real. Ever since we sang together it just felt weird. My phone vibrates and I look at the text.

_Can I come over?_

Why would Axel want to come over?

_So we can practice?_

Oh.

_Sure. _I reply.

A knock on the front door scared the living shit out of me and I dropped my glass of wine I was holding.

"Shit!" I yell as I pick up the glass of my pants and walk to the door. "What! Oh, Axel?"

I move back and allow him to come in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I return from changing my pants.

"Nothing." He says simply staring my computer screen, picking a song. He selects one and picks up his guitar he brought.

"_Haven't you seen me sleep walking? 'Cause I been holding your hand…Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh, let me tell you I am…" _I sang, looking into his eyes in wonder.

"_Tell me it's nothing, try to convince me, Late I'm not drowning." _We sang together, harmonizing.

"_Oh let me tell you I am."_ I sang. It went on like this for a while us just singing random songs and him playing the guitar. For the last song we moved to the basement where I had my piano. I didn't ask questions on why he was here but I just sang.

"_Anywhere you are I am near; Anywhere you go I'll be there. Anytime you whisper my name you'll see. How Every single promise, I'll keep 'cause what kind of guy I would be If I was to leave when you need me most." _Axel went and I followed.

"_What are words if you really don't mean them when you say them?" _Singing together. That little peaceful bliss to me was everything. He sang it to the end finally turning to me was a smirk. _Back to himself? _Funny thing was it felt like a song played in the back of my mind and we both could feel it.

_Catch Me If You Can By Bunham_

We danced to an unknown beat, an unknown rhythm, but I don't know. His kisses hot and teasing down my chest and down to a lower region. He undid the button slowly but still keeping to the beat.

_Bodies by Drowning Pool_

It took him such a long time to undo that zipper…God he's good at this. He takes an experimental lick before taking it all in.

* * *

_Mmm Ice cream…_

* * *

_Alex-Yeah i left it at the goo part did you actually think i'd write bad things Pfft...Yeah okay you got me. Weirdly i added songs at the end right? Well those are the songs the rhythm they dance to..if that makes any since? If you want the song names of the other ones ASK. I dont feel like listing it.  
**Alyssa2.4**-You know im smartyyy i did this for candy! (Candy=Reviews)  
**Coolcoolblue**- You really liked it? OMG tthankkk youuu!  
Reviewers i dnt know- THANKS FOR SUPPORT! gez atleast you could click that little button that says review this chapter jez! _


	10. Meaningful

_Alex- HEY! Yeah i know 3 freaking days late but i did that purposefully. 1st reason is because i wanted to make it meaningful. 2d because i wanted to confuse you. WELL, Go read why are you here still?_

* * *

The immense pleasure of blowjobs is, I don't know, amazing? The little shudder at the end as I let go of a certain white, sticky substance into his mouth was even more amazing. I collapse to my knees in front of him and look into his green eyes. Axel gives me an amazing smile and sits back on his haunches.

"Woah." Is all I get from him? I blush and look at his very apparent erection and move to sit next to him.

"Want help-" I'm interrupted by Cloud screaming obscenities or bad words for the dumb people out there.

"The fuck are you two fucking doing to each other! What the hell! Get out of my fucking house You Motherfucker!" Cloud scream and Axel hightailed it out of the basement.

"Wait!" I yell but then Clouds wrath is turned onto me.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're going to explain this shit to me, Right now." He crossed the room standing in front of me. I pull my pants up, zip them and stand up, looking anywhere but his face.

"I come home after all this time and I find you getting blowjobs? At your age?" Clouds hand gestures were dangerous and I dodged them carefully. "Are you a whore?"

"Leave Roxas the fuck alone." A low growl came from Axel as he approached us again. He apparently had been in the doorway listening. Another person entered behind Axel watching Cloud. He had jet black hair pulled into spikes like Axels, A blue V-neck and baggy black pants.

**Meanwhile…**

"Demyx…!" I whined at him as he put his hand on blue.

"It's your fault for losing!" He said as he spun that dreaded spinner. "Right hand on blue!"

This puts my face up against his crotch. That's wonderful, note, SARCASM. I hear him smirk and spin that damn spinner. This game better get me laid.

**Half an hour later Cloud agrees to talk only after yelling some swear words. The man in the back of the room calmed him oddly and well, back to the bumbling idiots in the kitchen…**

"Who are you?" Axel asks as he sits in a backwards chair. I sit down next to him and look at the raven haired male across the table from us. Cloud was quiet but I could imagine him fuming inside.

"He's Zack Fair." I supplied as I waved my hand in a circle nonchalantly in the air.

"How do you know?" Axel looked at my in surprise and the ravenette scratched at the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face. "And what about him?"

"Because Cloud, my brother, has been dating him since the dawn of time." Cloud finally returns to earth and looks at me, dead in the eye.

"Why?" He yelled.

**Yeah I know I'm cutting in at the middle, oh well deal with it. Reno is currently in his…car? I cannot believe I'm getting paid to say this shit… *I'm NOT actually getting paid to write this. This is the narrator talking not me.***

"Where is Axel when I need his ass…" I mutter as I start my silver jaguar and head off north. Apparently Zack was having problems with my love or his lover, He caught Roxas doing something or what not and don't care. I pick up my crap phone of the passenger seat and press four, effectively dialing Axels number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_What?"_ That famous husky/irritated voice entered my ears.

"Hey bro, where the hell are you I need you." I whined. I stopped at a red light and looked at the car beside me. With the darkness surrounding us I couldn't see through the tinted windows of the car, so I just looked back at the light.

"_What does it matter where I am jackass? What the hell do you need me for?"_

"Look-"

"_I don't care. Leave me the hell alone." _I hear a click on the other end and then silence. The light turns green as I snap my phone shut and set it down on the seat and sigh. I turn to the right and up the street and take a left onto Keyblade Blvd. I immediately turn into the driveway of the little blue house.

**In the house…**

"Who was that?" Roxas asked as he dodged an arm and a leg. Cloud was pissed again and was trying to get Roxas but Zack was effectively holding him back.

"My jackass of a brother." I muttered as Roxas grunted. I heard the back door open and turned to find a certain redhead walk in.

**Yeah I know this is getting irritating and hard to follow but the funs gotta end sometime. So, back to Zexy and Demy.**

I grunted as I Demyx toppled onto me. This was the fourth time this had happened and he still hadn't learned his lesson. He couldn't reach red if he was backward and one hand was on green. He just couldn't stretch that way, which I found quiet interesting.

"You win again…"He sighed dejectedly.

"Hey look at me." He looks up and I smile at the puppy look he was giving me. "Who cares? I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss… "You." This time I took the kiss longer and pushed him onto his back. Climbing on top of him I broke the kiss and trailed my hand down his chest, rubbing against his nipples accidentally.

**Idiots Much?**

"Reno?" Cloud stopped squirming and looked at the taller redhead. Reno looks at him and smirked as he approached Axel.

"So," He said huskily into Axel's ear as he looks out the window into the murky darkness. "you were already here."

"Yeah he was now step off." I said as I flicked 'Reno' in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He rubs his head and looks at me.

"Leave Axel alone you idiot." I simply said as I walked over to Zack and grabbed Cloud. I walked out into the front room. I pushed him onto the couch and flipped the light switch, making the room a slight orange color. I walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down far away from him.

"Why?" Cloud pleaded as he stared at the TV helplessly.

"I really like him." I stated. A helpless smile crept onto my face and I stared at the TV also.

"Then-"

"No, it's my life and I choose to screw, to make mistakes, to be an idiot, go to jail for something stupid! I like him and I don't know but i think he likes me." I looked at him and he turns to face me. His lips were in a thin line.

"Don't screw up. I saw how he looked at you," He laughed quietly. "Go for it."

We smiled and he hugged me.

"If he hurts you I'll break his legs." Cloud said harshly afterward.

"Definitely." I smirked. _…Play At Your Own Risk._

* * *

_Alex- Reviews!_


	11. Love?

**A/N: Hey this is an edit of chapter eleven and it's short I know but it's late . So enjoy!**

* * *

I sigh heavily as Reno pesters me about Roxas. I turn away from him and look out the window finding it was raining. Zack had left the room murmuring about see if they had killed each other and hadn't come back yet. I watched as Reno moved toward me.

"If you won't tell me…" He crept up to me as I stood up.

"Oh hell no. Get Away From Me!" He slips an arm around my waist and shoves me into the counter. He smirks at the facial expression I was making.

"Come now, poor brother…" He sneaks his lips onto my neck.

"Ahhh!" He nipped the precious skin effectively.

"Come now tell me about him..." His hand travels up my shirt to the small bud.

"Nev..." He pinched it and I bit back a moan.

"Axel..." He whines innocently. I felt warmness in my crotch and I blushed, an awkward look on my face.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I mumbled out as he squeezed my crouch and let go of me.

"I want to know, why him." Reno sighs and sitting down at the table.

"I honestly don't know. He just-" I fretted. "I don't know…"

"You barely know him and you're messing around? You shouldn't fuck around in this family." Reno gave me a pitying look.

* * *

**Side note: I don't know when I'll update sorry. I'm working on editing this story and starting the next chapter.**


End file.
